Million Reasons
by JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881
Summary: This is Sam and Gabriel's love story.. Takes place at the same time as Dean and Castiel's story. Gabriel is just a hyperactive baker who loves to play tricks on his family.. Sam is the damn best crime lawyer in his hometown. And when they meet for the first time, its love at first sight.
1. A small side note

{ Hi there everyone. I know your still waiting for the next chapter of A Drunken One Nightstand. But I needed a break from that story, so I am going to work on Sam and Gabriel's story, witch happens at the same time. Now I am not good with flash backs and other things. I am still new to fanfic writing so please I do ask for kind words and such. Also I am not good with naming chapters either. But still anyhow, flash backs will have ** at the start and end of it. I am going to pick up from last year, at the start of A Drunken One Nightstand, where Sam and Gabe meet. And go from there to them meeting more often to what happens around Sam when he is working. And with Gabe as well. This is just a little note to let you all know about this. So the first chapter for this story will be typed up soon as I can finish thinking over the plot line. I have it running threw my dang mind while I am trying to sleep so yeah it drives me crazy. The name of the story may change I don't know so for now I am going to call it Million Reasons, yes its a cover song that Lady Gaga sang at the supper bowel, I heard her sing it and I really liked it. So yeah for now I leave this little message and hope you all understand. Also chapters for me take time, because I have a friend who reads them after I finish them and then edits my typos and what not. } 


	2. Chapter1

{Okay so this came to me. I was thinking the flash back starts while Sam is dreaming, since my idea came to me. Sam is in a coma due to a car accident on his way back from another state, since he is a big shot Crime Lawyer he gets to travel to work on other case files and such. I am just guessing that's how Crime Law works. Don't take anything for truth. Because I know jack shit about being a lawyer, and I all I know is they cost to much freaking money to hire.}

** The air was cold and bitter, the small hint of snow falling. The wind was blowing, fall and it was close to winter. The tall male was heading into the sweet shop, that was across the street from his work place... The tall brunet stood with a shocked look on his face, his cheek stinging, as he watched the shorter male walk off with anger. His brown eyes darted around, this was it. The day he meet the short hyperactive shop owner, a faint smile crossed his lips. 'I'm sorry about that.' The words echoed around him. ' It's all cool don't worry, family is a bitch sometimes.' The shorter male said with a light smile as he handed another small brown bag to the taller male...

The images faded and shifted, the next thing he knew he was standing the doorway, of the hospital room that Dean was in. This was the day they learned that Dean was pregnant, he looked around. Confused as hell as to what was going on around him... **

Mean while in the real world, the sound of machines making strange sounds was all that was heard. Some beeping and some made other sounds. Like the one that was helping the tall male in the bed breath. The soft sound of the door latching open, was heard as the short male looked up. The once vibrant honey colored eyes were dull and lacking sleep. He looked at the nurse who came into the room, she gave a slight bow of the head, and went about her a half nod, the dull honey colored eyes fell back upon the figure in the bed. Standing up once the nurse left, he walked over then took the others hand gently into his. ''Hey handsome, good morning.'' He said in a tried voice, he leans over and kissed his forehead gently. ''I hope you wake up soon. I miss you, so much.'' He then steps back as he goes back to the chair.

As the days passed by, the once cheerful and hyperactive male, just seamed to grow tried and weak. His eyes dulled more, he seamed to sleep but still had dark rings under his eyes. He ate food but very little. And then it happened the day where his lover was taken off the breathing tall male began to fight against the breathing tube one day, and it was removed. Standing there at his side, the shorter male held his hand again. ''Hey you scared me, at least your breathing on your own now love.'' He smiled sadly. A knock came to the door, as it opened and Dean walked in. He sets the duffel bag down along with a tote bag that held a home cooked meal. He walked over and hugged the shorter male. ''Hey Gabe go take a shower man, I brought you clean cloths. Also Castiel made you some food and lots of it. He says the shop is running smoothly. You made a wise choice hiring people when you did.'' He placed his hand onto the others shoulder.

Gabriel smiled then said. ''Thanks Dean.. I am sure Sammy will be happy to hear your voice.'' He then grabbed the duffel bag and went into the bathroom and closed the door. And when the water to the shower turned on, Dean smiled and turned to his over to the bed side he took his hand and smiled lightly. ''Hey Sammy, I miss you man. I hope you wake up soon. You know I got to thinking, that maybe we should take a visit to see mom and dad. And you know tell them about our awesome boyfriends and how they will be grandparents soon.'' He rubbed his thumb along his brothers hand some.''You know dad didn't hate you, in fact with his last breath. He told me to tell you, that he loved you. He always loved you, and that he was sorry.'' He leans over and kissed his brothers cheek gently. ''I love you too Sammy. Your my kid brother. I am meant to protect you from shit like this. Now I blame this chick flick moment on my hormones.'' He smiled softly he looked down when felt Sam's fingers twitch.

He blinked slightly then shakes his head. Letting go of his brothers hand, he walked over to the table and began to pull the food and setting it onto the table. He hums softly as he dose so and also blames that on his hormones as well. Gabriel came out the bathroom drying his hair. He was wearing clean jeans, and a t-shirt as well. He was also wearing the slippers Sam got him for Christmas. He walked over to the bed and smiled as he took his hand. ''Hey love I am going to go eat now, Cas made some what smells like home made mac and cheeses with bacon and veggies.'' He chuckled softly.


	3. Chapter 2

Another month had come and passed, and still Sam wasn't any closer to waking up. He just lay there in the hospital bed deep in his coma. Gabriel was sitting in the chair by the bed holding his lovers hand, as he told him about how the shop was doing. And how Lucifer and the others had to drag him out of the hospital just to go work in the shop for an hour or so a day.

''And oh says hi by the way, she moved last month to go live with her grandson and his family. And oh Dean is getting fatter now.'' He chuckled softly, he lets his loves hand go and then stood up. ''I will be right back love.'' He walked off to the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam's fingers twitched once again, he was starting to show signs of waking up. At that very moment as Gabe was coming back out of the bathroom, Sam opened his eyes as he moved his hand. Catching that movement Gabe rushed over and grabbed his lovers hand. ''Sammy.'' He said with tears in his eyes.

Sam looked up at him then gave a very weak smile. ''Gabe.'' His voice was hard to use, due to being in the coma for so long, so it was deep and gravely. "Hush now love, try not to speak so much.'' He touched his face and then kissed his lips gently. ''I must call Dean and Cas, they will want to know. And oh I should get the doctor. I will be right back.'' He rushed out of the room, and found a nurse.

Soon a doctor and the nurse came into the room, Gabe poked his head in and waved to Sam, and then went on talking on the phone. ''Dean stop mooping around, your brother is awake.'' He said happily. ''Sam is awake.. Thank God, okay I will get dressed and call Cas as well, he is at the lab today.'' He then hung up. Gabe looked at the phone and sighed, but then put his smile back on his face and walked into the room. ''Well doc is everything okay?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

He walked over to the chair and sat down. ''Dean will be here soon with Cas.'' He smiled even more. Sam smiled then looked at the doctor, who was smiling as well. ''Well everything is okay, he has all his memories. Its a rare thing but its been known to happen.'' He closed the binder then said. ''Just enjoy each others company for now.'' He then left closing the door behind him.

Gabe moved the chair closer then smiled at his lover. ''Hey sexy, I missed you while you were in dream world.'' He said softly, as he then grabbed his lovers hand as he raised it up to his lips and kissed it gently.

''Dean is getting bigger and kinda of waddles like a duck now.'' He said with a big grin on his face. Sam chuckled softly then coughed some, he reached over for the water with a shaking hand, Gabe grabbed the cup and held it to his lovers lips as he helped him drink it. Once Sam had enough to drink of the water he sat back in the bed.

Gabriel sets the cup back onto the stand, he smiled sweetly even more as he just looked into those loving brown eyes. Soon the door swung open as in came Dean. He was getting big, his belly showed a little more now. Sam smiled then chuckled lightly as he watched his older brother walk to the bed with a slight waddle in his step. ''You look like a duck.'' He said in a raspy voice.

"And you sound like you swallowed a pound of frogs.'' Dean said with his own comeback and a huge smile on his face. He looked at Gabriel who just smiled and stood up giving his seat to Dean and then said. ''I will be back, I am going to make a run to the shop to get Sam a muffin.'' He then left the room, giving the two brothers time alone.


	4. Chapter 3

While Dean was in the bathroom, Sam looked at Gabriel as he reached his hand out to him. ''Gabe I am sorry, that I missed so much.''He started to cry slightly.

Gabe walked over then took his hand as he gently wipes his tears away. ''Hush now love, don't cry.''He leans down and kissed his lovers lips gently. Standing up right as he broke the kiss slowly, his honey hazel eyes looking into the taller males hazel eyes.

Runing his fingers threw the long brown hair, he smiled a loving smile.''I love you my moose.''He teased with a chuckle as he watched Sam give him a bitch face.''What it's true.. And I am your honey bear.''He touched Sam's face gently.

Sam sighed then nods slowly.''True..Your my honey bear alright. My hyper honey bear..Who needs a shower and a shave.''He said playing with the scruff on his lovers face.

"Hey you aint no princess yourself you know.'' He teased as he dogged the pillow then laughed as he stood up slowly.''I will shower and shave I promise. Now that your awake, I will Dean stay with you.. I should at least go work.''He rubbed the back of his neck.

With a raised brow he looked at Gabriel.''You idiot who has been running the shop?"He asked anger and confusion in his voice.

Gabe raised his hands then said. ''I hired a friend from collage, she has been helping me. Remember you meet her at the reuion I took you to.''He smiled sweetly.

Sam took a moment then nods.''Yeah the red haired chick..At least she is looking after the shop, but you should be working.''He said with a sad hint to his voice.

"I didn't want to leave your side Sammy.''He took his lovers hand again and raised it as he kissed it gently.

"Oh honey bear.''He said giving a soft smile..

"Ahem..Should I leave so you two can finish eye fucking?"Dean's voice said from the bathroom door way.

Sam looked over then shakes his head.''Nah we are fine..''He pats his lovers hand gently. ''Cas can you take Gabriel home and then to his job.''He smiled at the ebony haired male.

Castiel nods then said. ''Yeah I can do that..Come on brother lets go.''He heads to the door and grabbed his trench coat from the back of the chair and puts it on. "Dean keys.''He said holding his hand out.

Dean whimpers then hands the keys over.''Don't put a ding or dint on baby.''

The younger male sighed. ''Dean I have been driving the Impala for a while now, since you can't.. I have taken really good care of her.''He gave a loving smile and then took the keys and kissed his pregnant lovers neck gently. ''Be nice to the doctors.''He then left with Gabe..

Dean rolled his eyes then sat down by his brothers bed side.''So bossy that one.''He pouts.

Sam laughed but winced.''He cares about you Dean..And hey any father to be would be very protective and bossy.''He took his brothers hand then frowns. ''Still no ring hmm.. I should have a talk with Cas.'' 


End file.
